


Expeditious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [612]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Tim battle it out on the race track.





	Expeditious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/03/2001 for the word [expeditious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/03/expeditious).
> 
> expeditious  
> Characterized by or acting with speed and efficiency.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #291 Television.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Expeditious

Tony smirked as he sped past McGee on the television. They were playing the latest Nascar game. Tim had mistakenly believed that he could best Tony.

Grumbles could be heard from McGee's mouth about how Tony got to be so expeditious. A few slurs suggesting Tony must be cheating had escaped as well.

Tony meanwhile was enjoying the race. It had been a long time since he'd kicked back and just had fun. He used to race against his college roommates, but the skills had come back quickly after a few false starts.

He felt bad for McGee, but not bad enough to let him win.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
